What do you want?
by Cliffhanger Monster
Summary: Sequal to Turn back Time. Dean searches for Sam who was taken by a creature, but what happens when Sam won't come back with him?
1. Chapter 1

Due to the fact that I am sure one or two of you may want the sequal to come sooner rather then later...lol...here is the sequal to Turn back Time, I can promise just as many twists, turns, and cliffhangers then the last story had, so be ready for anything. As always I will not update unless I believe I have gotten a good enough vrop of reviews, so if you really want an update quickly, give me a good reason and review. Thanks ever so much for such a positive amount of reviews for my last story, made me wanna write the sequal quickly. Well Enjoy and review!!

* * *

When Dean finally came to, he felt as though his head had been run over repeadtely by a semi truck. He sat up from the floor and said in a pin filled and irrated voice. "Hey Sammy, did you get the liscense for that truck?" He was trying hs hardest to remember what happened and what had caused him to feel such pain. It couldn't all be from that damn hangover could it? 

"Oh look, he has finally come around." He heard one familiar female voice. Another chimed in. "About time." Dean had to be dreaming and if the one woman was who he thought it was, he didn't want to wake up. He opened his eyes and spots exploded in front of them, any sudden movement made him dizzy and only served to worsen his already horrible headache. When his vision got a little better, he saw that there were two beautiful faces looking down at him, they both wore matching looks of confusion and concern, not to mention hot nurses uniforms.

Dean gave a lopsided grin. "Hey Jinnie, I knew you cou'dn't stay away long." Jinnie rolled her eyes and Nikki groaned, so Dean added. "Oh yeah, nice to see you too Nikki." Nikki scoffed and looked to Jinnie. "He seems fine, though I thought that hole in his head would let some of the hot air out."

Dean ignored Nikki and got to his feet, the wave of dizziness making him nearly fall again, but Nikki steadied him. "Dean, you need to tell us what happened, where is Sam?"

That got Dean's attention, all this time he hadn't noticed that Sam hadn't been there. What had happened?

Suddenly Dean remembered, the hangover, the creature breaking down the door, and then Sam being cornered before Dean was knocked out. Sam was taken and it was all Dean's fault, if only he hadn't gone and gotten drunk, then Sam might still be there.

Jinnie saw the look on Dean's face and knew she saw guilt and realization in his eyes, but what had occured? "Dean, what happened, please tell us."

Dean looked up, not wishing to shed any tears in front of the angels. "Um, something large broke in through the door and sent me flying, then went after..." He didn't want to think of his brother dead, not after everything they had already been through, Dean had seen Sam die too many times and couldn't bear to have it done again without any chance of Sam coming back. "It was my fault, I had a freakin hangover." The unbidden tears filled Dean's eyes as he blamed himself.

Nikki bit her lip and tried sensing her friend Sam, but for some reason, she was unable to. That alone scared her for usually there was two reasons that a charge was kept from her senses, death or a demon.Seeing as how this was Sam, she wasn't sure what was worse.

Jinnie tried comforting Dean as best she could, but Dean would have none of it. He pushed away any comfort offered, so Jinnie walked over to Nikki. "What are we going to do?

* * *

Hundres of miles away in a remote area of Fletcher, Pennsylvania, a young waitress Eliza Gringle was driving along the deserted back roads on a dark night on her way home from work. It was then that her headlights picked up the form of something on the side of the road unmvoing. Being an avid savior to wounded animals on the road, she thought it to be an animal and stopped her car, keeping the form in the headlights so she could see what she was doing. 

She jumped out of her car and grabbed the first aid kit she always kept for such an occasion and ran over to the laying form intending to find a large dog or bear cub like the week before. What she did find surprised her immensly, it was not any such animal but a man who laid on the side of the road.

Fearing that perhaps he was dead, she knelt close and put her head to his chest, searching for a heartbeat, she was relieved when she heart a faint heartbeat and felt his chest rise and fall. He was alive, thank God.

She took a flashlight from her kit and shined it over the man to see his injuires and perhaps find some sort of I.D. The man had to be in his early twenties, a large gash graced his forehead though it appeared the blood had dried. He had short brown hair and all in all was not a bad looking guy. She searched his pockets and all she found was a picture of a man holding a young boy and the boy holding a baby.

She felt him stir and backed up to give him some room, he sat up groaning and looked around, a look of confusion is his beautiful dark green eyes. He looked at Eliza who gave a shy smile. "Are you alright?

The man looked up at her and simply nodded, not realy sure what to say. She was relieved at that, but she still didn't know who he was."What's your name?"

The guy again looked up at her, staring blankly. "This may sound really weird, but I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next Chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Yet another chapter that is without a cliffhanger, but has an ironic twist. Please read and review, more reviews, faster updates, I promise. : )

* * *

Eliza helped the man into her blue station wagon and drove to the police station, she hadn't seen a broken down or crashed car anywhere nearby, so she had to suspect someone had dumped this poor man on the side of the road, leaving him for dead. The police chief wouldn't be happy with Eliza for coming in so late, but she couldn't really help it.

Sam lay on the backseat, trying to remember something, anything that explained who he was. Eliza had given him the picture she had found in his pocket and he studied it closely. The man holding the two boys had a gruff look to him, a deep sense of loss in his brown eyes, who was this man and who were the two kids he held. Was he one of them?

Sam turned the picture over, but it had no names on it, which seemed to be his luck. He searched his pockets some more but found nothing he really could use to identify himself, he was nameless and scared. The woman who had found him was kind in letting a complete stranger into her car and taking him to the police station.

"You ok back there?" Came Eliza's cheerful voice. He smiled and sat up, leaning forward so she would hear him. "As good as a guy with no memory could be, so Eliza, how come you where out so late, not that I am complaining of course."

Eliza sighed exhaustingly. "I just got off work and was taking the scenic route, I normally come by this way because there are so often animals who get hit on the side of the road.." She stopped. "I don't mean to imply that you are..."

He laughed. "Don't worry Eliza, I am glad you came by and picked me up." He then sat back, his hurt hurting really bad for some reason, probably from the head wound. It was then that he found some sort of I.D with his picture on it. The name read Jake Taylor, well that was a start. What he didn't know was that the I.D was fake.

"Hey Eliza, I found an I.D, it says Jake Taylor, so I guess my name is Jake."

Eliza was happy that at least now she knew his name and he knew it to. "Well then it's nice to meet you Jake."

Sam was happy that he knew what to call himself, what a relief. Feeling better then he had before, he laid his head down on the backseat and tried to get some sleep.

"_You will make a fine soldier..." Those words resounded in Sam's mind, threatening to drive him insane. He was in a swirling mass of darkness, unable to escape it. He stood alone in the darkness, the words surrounding him. _

_Soldier? What did the voice mean and who was the voice anyway? He walked alone in the darkness, calling out for anyone who could help him. _

_Suddenly a man stood before him, he was shorter then Sam was and had brown eyes like the older man in the photo. Sam was so happy to have someone there, he knew the other man, he wasn't sure how but he knew it as a fact. _

_Sam started over to the other man, a smile on his face, but before he could say anything, the other man pulled a gun out. Sam stopped and put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I just wanted to talk."_

"_The time for talking is over buddy boy, you made me do this you know." The look in his eyes was cold and distant, empty of any emotion it seemed. _

_Do what..." He was cut off by the gun going off, pain enveloped him as the bullet entered his chest. He fell to the ground hard and lay there, knowing that death was close. The man who shot him looked down at him for a moment before turning and walking away._

_Sam lay there dying, the voices around him now took a sympathetic tone to them. "He will only betray you, you can't trust him." The words played over and over in his head._

Sam's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. The car had stopped and Eliza was nowhere in sight, it looked like they were at a gas station. His heart was still racing from the dream he had, but was it a dream or was it a warning. Maybe the man who shot in the dream was the reason he couldn't remember anything, whatever the reason, he knew to stay away from the man.

* * *

The Impala was dead silent as Dean and Jinnie road down the empty back rounds. Nikki had to return to their job, but before she had, she had sensed Sam's presence very faintly and had pointed Jinnie and Dean that way.

It was early in the morning and Dean was really tired, but he wouldn't stop driving until they got to the small town of Fletcher, Pennsylvania. Jinnie yawned and turned the radio on, a girl band began playing and Jinnie was too tired to change it.

Dean looked the radio for a moment, then back to Jinnie. "Turn that."

Jinnie looked at him with an irritated look on her face. "Why?"

"It's freakin chick music, turn it."

Jinnie was about to argue, but she knew that Dean was just tired and worried, so she turned the radio off. They passed the only gas station there a few times and Dean debated on getting some gas before finding a hotel. There was only one car parked there, a blue station wagon with "Save the Animals" bumper sticker on it.

He decided that he would find a hotel first, then get some gas. He sped away from the gas station in search of the cheapest hotel, all he could think of was, _where are you Sammy?_


	3. I am sorry for the delay!

I knwo I know I know! I have been neglectful and deserve to in trouble, but I came up with a chapter and plan on updating the rest of my stories. Please don't hate me and please review this chapter and tell me what you think.

* * *

Dean opened the door to the hotel he and Jinnie would be staying in and slammed his stuff on the ground, he just couldn't keep his temper from showing as his mind was on finding his brother. If Jinnie noticed his apparent anger, she said nothing about it, she merely walked around him and sat on the second bed, being that there was two in the room. Jinnie laughed at the look on Dean's face when they had first come into the hotel and he wanted a room with one bed, he had a red mark on his face now.

"Alright, now that we have a hotel, shouldn't we go out and look for Sam?" Jinnie asked as she tugged a knot out of her hair. She was so worried about the younger Winchester brother, not understanding how he could just disappear from hers and Nikki's radar, it didn't make sense. The demon had been in this earlier, but she doubted he worked this fast, though demons were tricky and known for their persistence.

"Yeah, I'll search around here, since it is a small town we can probably stick together, though no distracting me by flirting with me, I know you have a thing for me but.." He didn't get to finish before having to duck her fist, he like how fiesty she was. She glared at him, even though she enjoyed these sort of fights with Dean, she really did like him and it kept him from breaking another wall like he had before, but this wasn't the time. "You are impossible Dean." She said as she stormed past him towards the door.

Dean laughed and followed, he was glad she came along for the trip or he would be in a much worse mood. He closed the door and locked it behind him, following her out to the Impala, he would find Sammy, he just had to and having a cranky sexy angel at his side made it better.

* * *

Sam sat in the dinner with his head down, the sunlight hurt his head really bad, he had on and off sleep since arriving at the dinner that morning. He had refused Eliza's kind offer of sleeping in her house, sleeping in the car instead, no matter how much she argued, he didn't feel comfortable in her house with these nightmares he kept having, if someone was after him, he didn't want to put her in danger. His head hurt like crazy, but Eliza had done a good job bandaging his head and the aspirin was helping to fend off the headache mostly. 

Eliza came over with a smile on her face and a coffee mug in her hand. "Thought this might help ya Jake." Sam looked up with a grateful smile, she was such a sweetheart. "Thanks Liz."

She nodded and walked off to give other patrons their coffee and whatever they wanted. Sam leaned back in his seat and tried to get a grip on what he was feeling, he couldn't get the nightmare out of his head and the face of his supposed killer. Why did he have the feeling he knew him? He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, no use thinking about it now. He heard the bell on the door ring, announcing new customers, he didn't bother to even look that way, knowing the blinding sun that poured in when the door opened would only serve to worsen his pounding head.

He heard a light voice begin speaking with Liz and he turned to see a beautiful blonde woman speaking with her, she appeared to be in a bit of distress and he heard her mention a name Sam. Why did that voice sound familiar, did he know her? He sat up and looked at her again, something about her was familiar, maybe he should go talk to her. He started to get up when he heard the door ring again and this time a man walked in, he was short and had short brown hair. Sam gasped and hid behind his bench, it was the man from his nightmare! _Oh shit! _Was all he could think, what the hell was he going to do now.

How was he going to get out of there with both people standing right in front, he had to make a quick sneak before Eliza led them right over to him. He slid out of the booth he had been sitting in, not noticing that he forgot his wallet on the table and made his way out the back door of the diner, his heart racing at the thought of getting caught.

Sam made it out of the diner and paused to take a breath, his mind reeling from fear and the unknown. It was then his headache went from pounding to feeling like it was ripping him apart, his vision becoming blurry as he fell on his knees. Suddenly he began to see things that weren't in front of him now, like a broken television, images flashing on and off in front of his eyes. He cried out in pain as the images came together better and soon he saw a horror unravel in front of him.

_Eliza paced around her living room, a worried look on her face. She held a wallet in her one hand and Sam's photo id in her other hand. "Sam where are you?" She asked herself, she wore a robe over her silk nightgown, fuzzy slippers on her feet. After a few more moments of pacing she set the wallet and id on the table and slowly climbed the stairs up to her bed. Suddenly she heard something pound on her door loudly, like an animal or something like that. A scared look appeared on her face and she ran up the stairs and locked the door behind her as she reached her room, she grabbed her bedside phone and tried dialing 911. To her surprise the phone wire was cut, she covered her mouth to keep from screaming as she heard her front door give way and glass breaking as whatever had been attempting to break in succeeded. She hid inside her closet and hugged her knees, praying to God that she was spared. _

_She held her breath, trembling as her locked door gave way to whoever was intruding and now she was alone with whoever it was. The heavy footsteps came closer to the closet and she found it harder to keep her beating heart from being heard, tears fell down her cheeks as she waited. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and the closet door was ripped open. Eliza looked up and screamed in horror as something picked her up. Last thing Sam saw was blood being splattered on the walls and Eliza's vacant eyes staring up from the floor. _

The images went away and Sam was able to see straight, his breathing slowly returning to normal What the hell was that!

* * *

Dean and Jinnie walked into the local diner and began talking to an energetic young woman named Eliza. She seemed kind and wanting to help, when Dean showed her a picture of Sam she gasped and almost dropped the pitched of water she held. "You mean Jake?" 

"Jake?" Dean was now confused, who the hell was Jake.

"I found him on the side of the road last night, he had a nasty cut on the side of his head and couldn't remember a thing."

Dean began to get excited, sounded like Sammy, but where was he? He looked around and could have sworn he saw a pair of dark green eyes staring at him from behind the booth, but before he could investigate, his attention was brought back to Eliza. "Are you saying this might be your brother I picked up?"

Dean nodded, not knowing that while he talked to her, Sam was escaping. It wasn't until he heard a cry of pain that he broke away from Eliza and went to the booth, but he was gone. "Damnit Sammy." He swore to himself. He heard another cry of pain and headed toward the back of the diner, wondering why Sam had left in the first place. The sight that welcomed him as he opened the door and saw Sam laying on the ground, a dazed look on his face. Dean jumped down and knelt next to Sam while he went through his vision. "I'm here Sammy." He said softly, he couldn't believe he found his brother, but from what Eliza said, he didn't remember anything. This was going to be rough.

Sam looked up to see who knelt beside him, thinking it might be Eliza, but to his shock, he stared at the face of the man from his nightmare. Instinct took over, causing him to miss the look on his face, he pushed the man away and took off, Dean sat on the ground for a second before getting to his feet. Why was Sam so scared of him, it didn't make sense. "Sam wait up!"

Sam kept running, looking back at Dean, Sam didn't notice where he was running and suddenly heard a horn beeping loudly and looked in time to see a car coming straight at him, he froze for a second and watched as the car came closer.


End file.
